Groudon vs Kyogre
by Neph Champion
Summary: Description: Ash hasn’t seen Lance since her run in with Tyson at the Lake of Rage where she was nearly killed. Now after being saved after being cornered by two horny Mightyena, how will she and Lance deal with the battling Kyogre and Groudon with her st


Ash groaned, holding her head

Title: Caught between Groudon and Kyogre

Authoress: Neph Champion

Part 1/1

E-mail:

Category: CHAMP

Description: Ash hasn't seen Lance since her run in with Tyson at the Lake of Rage where she was nearly killed. Now after being saved after being cornered by two horny Mightyena, how will she and Lance deal with the battling Kyogre and Groudon with her starter and Archie controlling them?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Ash groaned, holding her head. Ow. Her head hurt like hell. She looked around, not recognizing where she was. Nor did she remember how she got here just yet. She quickly remembered.

"Stupid Team Rocket. I hate the way they are always trying to steal Pikachu…" She looked around. She had come to the conclusion that she was in a cargo hold. Team Magma must be using it as a makeshift holding cell. Then she heard a growl. The growl sounded wilder than a Growlith's…

There were two Mightyena in here with her. They knew she was a female, they could smell it… Ash had never been so glad for the Corset Lance had given her in Johto.

She backed away, holding Pikachu close as the two pokemon advanced on her.

She did not like the looks in their eyes. They looked… _hungry_…

Ash didn't notice a Team Magma Grunt walk into the room. She was too busy backing into a wall. Ash knew she was trapped. There was almost no way that she'd get out of this…

The Mightyena lunged only to be caught on a clear shield. Ash blinked. What…?

Under his hood Lance smirked. Those stupid pokemon would never be able to touch what was his…

Ash was surprised when the Mightyena collapsed with needles protruding from their necks. She plucked a needle from one of them. She sniffed the edge of the needle. A tranquilizer?

Lance stayed out of her sight, sniffing the air quietly. So that was why… His little Mate was in heat… She smelled delicious…

Ash knew that someone else had to be in here… It frightened her that She hadn't seen or heard anyone enter.

Lance licked his lips as he crept up behind his Mate. Her scent was driving him crazy with lust and desire. But before he could do anything he had to get her to safety. He placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to almost scream.

Ash turned around. Who was this? She couldn't see anything under his hood. It scared her. "W-who…?"

Lance pulled his hood back dramatically. "Miss me Ash-chan?"

Ash blinked. "L-Lance?"

Lance nodded. "Let's get you out of here."

Ash nodded as Lance picked her up. She clung to Lance. "Where will you take me?"

"Away from here."

Ash nodded closing her eyes. She didn't want to be here… this was a mistake…

Lance made sure she was hidden from any other pokemon that he may encounter. He spun an illusion that would take care of the humans he might run into as well.

Lance quickly walked through the chopper. When he got out, he observed Archie and Maxie arguing. This was very quickly turning dangerous for Ash. Lance bit his lip. She was very light but this was no place for her…

Ash had fallen asleep to the sound of her Mate's heartbeat. So she didn't know what was going on. The situation was rapidly deteriorating.

Lance gazed down at Ash. This was no place for her… She was sound asleep but she wouldn't be for long because the two teams looked like they were about to engage in battle.

He released Kairyuu and clambered onto his back. He settled Ash in front of him and held her tightly so she wouldn't fall. "Ok, let's get out of here." Ash was more important than his mission. Besides he could come back after she was safely away from here…

Ash stirred, but only to cuddle closer to the warmth behind her.

Lance spotted Ash's waterlogged companions and sent out his new Red Gyarados to get them to shore.

Lance felt a slight shift and knew it was too late. Kyogre had been awakened. He watched as Pikachu dashed away. He knew what was going to happen. Her starter was going to fight. He was going to wake Groudon.

It had already absorbed the Orb that controlled Groudon and it was going to wake the sleeping Legendary. Ash would want to find her starter which would put her near the center of the fighting and in the middle of danger.

Lance sighed. There was no way he'd be able to make her stay away now. It looked like they were going to be in the middle of the fighting, again. At the moment, Lance wanted to kill her Pikachu…

Ash woke up when the two teams began to fight. The noise was to much. "Lance…"

"Sh… It's ok. You are in no danger at the moment, they are fighting amongst themselves"

Ash nodded watching the fight. Then she noticed. "Lance, where's Pikachu?"

"Pikachu will be fine…"

Lance got Ash outside to her friends. But Ash didn't let go. She looked up at him hesitantly. "Go on Ash…"

Ash bit her lip and nodded. She let go and stepped away. Here friends weren't here yet but they would be soon. They didn't know she was with Lance, and May and Max didn't know she was a girl.

May came running out of the tree line. "Ash! There you are. We've been looking for you."

"M-May…"

May hugged Ash tightly. Her brother followed her example.

Ash was surprised. Why were May and Max hugging her? She hugged them back hesitantly.

She looked back at Lance, obviously uncomfortable. She sighed.

Lance's eye twitched. How dare they touch her, how dare they touch his Mate! He didn't let his emotions show. That would not be smart. No, it was better for their relationship to be a secret.

Ash pushed them away and walked to Lance's side. She looked up at him. He gave her a reassuring smile. She returned his smile. "Lance…"

"Don't worry, I'll take you up on Kairyuu so we can look for him."

"Thank you."

No problem, Mate.

Lance boosted Ash onto Kairyuu's back then clambered up behind her. "Let's go Kairyuu."

Kairyuu surged into the air, forcing Ashura to hold onto Lance's arms tightly. "Kairyuu!" She protested quietly. However, she wasn't really protesting because Lance was holding her tightly so she wouldn't fall.

**Come now Mate. You know I wouldn't let you fall…**

**I know Lance-chan…** Ash gave him a smile before leaning over to get a better look at the Legendary battle below.

**Lance! Look there!** Ash pointed. There was a little dot of yellow on top of Groudon's head. She didn't notice Lance glaring at Pikachu.

She shifted, obviously planning to jump and rescue her pokemon but Lance pulled her back. **Ash-chan wait!**

**Why Lance?**

**You will be caught between them if you jump now.**

Ash looked back at Lance and then down at the battle, wincing as a Surf attack and a Solar Beam attack collided. She tightened her grip on Lance's cat suite. **You're right Lance… I think I'll wait…**

Lance smiled, tightening his grip on her. **I thought that would diswade you…** He pulled her hat off so he could nuzzle her hair. Her scent was driving him crazy! He wasn't sure that he'd be able to keep his hands off her much longer. He didn't want to hurt her…

Ash looked up at him. Was something wrong? **Lance…?**

**Yes?**

**Are you ok?**

Lance blinked. Did she not know that she was in heat? **I'm fine Ash-chan.**

**Oh…Because… you seem different. And you're acting a little strangely…**

Lance smiled. This was just like her, always more concerned with those around her than she was with her own safety…

Ash broke off as she felt Lance slide a hand down the front of her jeans.

**Lance... What are you doing?**

**I think it would be obvious,** He felt her slit.

**Now you're acting really strangely! Lance... what's wrong?**

**My Mate,** He ran a finger over her wet folds, feeling her trembling. It was delicious.

**What's gotten into you?** Ash was trying to concentrate. His petting felt nice, but at the same time wrong. **Lance stop!**

She tried to escape his grip, but as she squirmed, she felt something hard bump against her. What was going on? Before the trainer knew what was happening, Lance had mounted her, digging his cock into her virgin anus. **Lance stop!**

Pain screamed through her mind, but the Dragon Master did not seem to be able to control himself. Ash moaned, as he pulled her tightly against him, wondering why he was doing this.

**Why?**

**Need you,** He managed, before kissing her throat.

Her nipples were painfully swollen now, and she was soaking wet.

**That's nice, but it doesn't really explain anything...** Ash winced.

**You're hard to resist when you're in heat,** He gasped out, thrusting into her again. Ash felt her vision haze out and she bit his cape to muffle her scream.

...Heat...?

Was that why all the pokemon had been eying her? She trembled slightly. Lance... If her Mate couldn't resist her then...

Quickly, she glanced at the others, but they were too far away and busy watching the battle. It wasn't safe to be without him at the moment...

Ash felt squishy as his cum sloshed around inside of her. Ash trembled as she finally relaxed. The battle seemed to drag on forever. By the time it was over, she had at least gotten her pants back on and Pikachu was all right. Lance didn't seem to be willing to look at her though.

She pouted. **Lance, why won't you look at me?** Or talk to her... **Lance...?**

Now he was feeling guilty, wasn't he? If she had known she was in Heat before then she would not have resisted! Maybe she should wait to explain? But it was doubtful that she would see him again any time soon... Lance tended to take off after his rescues.

She had transferred Bulbasaur to her party just for this reason. She wasn't going to let him get away!

He set her down gently on the edge of the island when the two pokemon had retreated. She fingered Bulbasaur's poke ball while she waited.

The trainer gave a rather disjointed speech on the orbs, glad that it passed over the other's heads, since he wasn't feeling very coherent at the moment.

Ash smirked. She was still in heat so that was probably why.

Finished, he prepared to depart.

How ever... "Bulbasaur. Vine Whip!"

Lance yelped as Bulbasaur tied him up as well as he could.

Ash gave Bulbasaur a treat. "Thank you."

She cast the strongest sleep spell she could remember, watching as her traveling companions dropped like rocks. That might have been overdoing it a bit...

But it would ensure that she would have time to talk to Lance. "Are you really going to leave me all high and dry Mate?"

He blinked at her.

She smirked.

"What would you prefer?" Lance managed.

Ash giggled. "I know I'm still affecting you..." She walked closer. Grinning, she went for his pants, unsurprised when his thick length slid out.

He was still hard... The black-haired girl took it in a hand, then both.

"I've been bad... I haven't satisfied you have I Mate...?" Ash smirked.

"A-Ash..."

"...Yes Lance-chan...?" Oh, this was going to be fun! Now what should she do first? How often was it that her Dominating Mate was putty in her hands? She began to slowly stroke and squeeze him. She wouldn't add her mouth yet... No.. she wanted to play with him for a bit...

Blue eyes slid closed. "Mate..."

She smirked. Moments later, her hands were slick with sperm. She waited for him to open his eyes before slowly licking her hands clean.

Lance gazed at her.

She ran slick fingers up and down his cock as she giggled.

He hadn't known his Mate had had a Dominant streak in her! Well, maybe it was for the better. Now, if only he knew how to coax it out of her more often...

Ash kissed his member again and again. She looked up at him as she slowly, torturously swallowed his cock

He purred.

Then, she began to play with his balls as she bobbed her head ever so slowly on his cock. Lance let her do what she wanted. After all, Ash was feeling quite feisty. This was unexpected, but welcome anyway.

Her eyes lit up suddenly, as she straddled him. "I want my Mate inside of me now!"

Lance chuckled. He'd been expecting that. She clamped her thighs around his waist as he penetrated her, hard. He pulled her down into a kiss.

**My Mate,** She declared, happy.

**You, my dear, need to show that dominant streak of yours more often.**

Ash just giggled as she bounced on his erection.

Being dom was hard work! He grabbed her hips and began to pump her hard.

Ash purred. She was shocked when she realized she liked dominating Lance...

He slid his tongue into her mouth, grinning. She sucked on it teasingly, before gasping as she convulsed around him.

**Why do you always leave right after?**

Lance looked thoughtful. **To keep your secret safe.**

**Oh...** She smiled.

**I missed you Lance-chan.**

**Ashura...**

Ash looked down. **Yes?**

He kissed her again. **May I ride you some more?**

**Yes you may.** She felt him pull out and mount her. Ash giggled, she didn't notice that her spell was starting to wear off.

Brock rubbed his head and came to, gaping as he watched the Leader of the Elite Four fucking his best friend up the ass.

Ash was curled up against him - not even complaining!

Probably, he was hallucinating from the stress. He'd always suspected Ash didn't like girls. Brock pulled out one of his playboy magazines and began reading it.

May stirred soon after Brock.

Fortunately, by that time, the two had dressed again. Ash was feeling deliciously sore.

Lance was sitting with Ash on his lap.

May rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Maybe we should set up camp here tonight."

Ash smiled. "Maybe." It didn't look like Ash wanted to move.

Brock was on his third magazine. "I'll make potato chowder tonight, how does that sound?"

Ash and May cheered. That woke Max.

"What did I miss?" The boy was still sleepy. "Is it time for dinner yet?"

Ash had to stop herself from giggling. "We're thinking of camping here Max."

"Fine," He looked up.

"Can you help me gather some firewood, Max?" The Boulder Gym Leader asked.

"Sure!"

May was watching Ash. He looked way too comfortable... Are he and Lance together? No... that couldn't be...

Brock prepared the ingredients and sent her to get water. May found a spring and filled two buckets, wondering.

Ash yawned as she watched. **Are you going to leave soon?**

**Yes, but I'll visit you when you begin your League challenge.**

**Yay!**

Ash beamed up at him. **Will you stay for dinner at least?**

**All right...**

Ash looked around. Seeing everyone otherwise occupied, she gave her Mate a quick kiss. Lance was hers. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

End 8/17/08

Done! Finally!


End file.
